how to annoy bleach characters
by Zero Kurosaki
Summary: these are 26 ways to annoy your favorite characters
1. Chapter 1

26 ways to annoy ichigo kurosaki ^_^

1.) Call him strawberry and/or carrot head. 

2.) Randomly jump on and attack him like his dad does. 

3.) Ran up to him acting like your in trouble then when he asks what's wrong say "I don't know. I forgot. ^_^" 

4.) When he's asleep, draw crappy drawings like rukia's on his forehead and all his belongings. 

5.) Put Kon in his gagai and later when some women comes up and slaps him (for what Kon did), act like you don't know anything . . 

6.) When his training, yell or do something to distracted him and make him ran into something. 

7.) Tell him that Renji is better then him. 

8.) Lock him in a room with a hyper mod soul. 

9.) Steal his zanpock-to and keep it away him. 

10.) Randomly yell in his ear, then when he asks why, say "I was just bored and wanted to annoy you.^_^" 

11.) Pull him out of the room but his hair. (everyone finds that annoy) 

12.) Tell kenpacki that Ichigo wants a rematch and laugh your ass off as Kenpachi chases him all over the place. 

13.) Play childish tricks on him untill he , Run! Because strawberries going to be ticked. And he'll be chasing you by now due to his short temper.

14.) Ask him if he and rukia finally did _it._

15.) Whenever you see him Jump on his back And shout Ichy Kitty!

16.)Tell him Kenpachi wanted to see him for a talk.

17.)When he comes back all beat up say did I say Talk I meant fight.

18.) Take him in a crowd of soul reapers and shout "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR THE FATHER OF MY BABY!"

19.) Dance around him singing Ring around an ichy, pocket full of weed, Hollows, hollows, we all kill them.

20.) Tell Rukia you saw Ichigo peeping at her when she was bathing. Watch and enjoy.

21.) Dye Ichigos hair pink and tell him "Now your raspberry head."

22.) Take Ichigo infront of Renji and use Naruto puppet string to make him propose.

23.)Trip him while he's walking toward Renji and make them kiss.

24.) Jump on his shoulders and look threw his hair. 

25.) when he says "what the Hell are you doing?" say "I'm looking for strawberries!"

26.) Every time he meets Orihime, chat 'Kiss kiss kiss'! And see the way he reacts


	2. Chapter 2

26 way on how to annoy hitsugaya :3

1. ask him where did he die his hair

2. take all his paper work and shred it

3. tape him down and eat watermelon infront of him

4. hold him down and hyper yachiru up on sugar and make her talk of hours

5. hurt hinamori (flick her on the head) and see how he reacts

6. walk around soul society saying hes your boyfriend (more effective if your a guy)

7. bring him to show-and-tell and say he is Santa's elf.

8. Whenever he coughs, scream: I shall call him Mini-me!

9. Whenever Matsumoto walks by, give him "The Talk".

10. Take him to the kiddy rides at Great America, then say "Sorry son, you're too short for this ride.

his Zanpaku-to Popsicle.

12. him baby clothes for X-mas and say "If it's too big, I'll exchange them."

him loudly if he's hit puberty yet in front of Hinamori.

14. when he's at the movies so you get a discount.

15.(For Girl's)Constantly hug him like he's 6.

16. Sit him on Santa's lap.

17. When he yells, scold him saying "Bad Lil' shiro. Inside voices."

18. Threaten to put him in Time-Out.

19. Take away his Zanpaku-to and say that little kids shouldn't play with sharp toys.

20. Set his ringtone as Ice Ice Baby.

21. Take him to see a Chick Flick.

22. Repeat everything he says in a baby voice.

23. Give hime baby-talk. All the time.

24. Make him hold your hand walking across the street. (effective if guy)

25. Ask him if he needs a date because your 7 year old sister is free.

26. Give him an 8 oclock curfue.


	3. Chapter 3

26 ways to annoy byakuya

1. Invite him to a fish BBQ. Let slip that the fish was taken from his pond.

2. Tell Mayuri that Byakuya has requested him to use Senbonzakura in any Zanpaktou Experiment.

3. Turn his basement into an underground amusement park. Charge all costs to his bank account. (Or whatever system they have in Soul Society) Offer free rides for the children of Rukongai. If he tries to stop you, accuse him of standing in the way of charity.

4. Send Ishida to make Byakuya's Shinigami robes "more fashionable". Tell Ishida to sew on frills if he gets a chance. Allow him to add a cape too.

5. Address him as Bya-kun, Bya-chan, Bya-chin or Bya-Bya (or if you are more daring, simply Byakuya with no pref/suffixes).

6. Spread a rumour that Byakuya is in love with Renji/Kenpachi/Genryuusai-dono.

7. Tell him your mom's only sister's daughter's only cousin has a cooler Zanpaktou than him. (Extra caution alert: Prepare to use Shunpo to get away in case Byakuya figures out it's you.)

8. Draw tiny pink hearts on all reports that you submit to him. (Dot your "i"'s with pink hearts for extra effects.) Blush if he asks you about it.

9. Kidnap Rukia and leave behind a note threatening to kill her unless he sends a shirtless photo of himself as ransom.

10. Publish the photo in Seireitei's magazine if he complies.

11. Send him Hell-butterflies with random messages. (Examples include, "I'm hungry", "I need to pee" and "There's a green stain on the back of your robes")

12. Replace his Head Chef with Inoue for a day.

13. Persuade his squad/staff to play Hopscotch when they should be on duty.

14. Persuade HIM to play Hopscotch when he's on duty.

15. Beat him at it. Everytime.

16. Tie him up with the "Winding Binding Spell" and call in artists to paint portraits of him.

17. Blow one up and hang it in the middle of Seireitei.

18. Throw him a noisy Surprise Birthday party at his mansion. Have an incorrect number of candles on his cake. Let Yachiru sing songs all night long.

19. Don't forget to invite Matsumoto and stack up on sake.

20. Mutter "Kuchiki Kuchiki" repeatedly every time he passes by. If he questions you about it, tell him you have an Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

21. Bang on his bedroom door at dawn, very noisily. When he inquires what the racket is about, tell him his rooster died.

22. Dye his scarf pink. (For an extra thrill, draw yellow ducks on it)

23. Streak his hair pink, if possible, to match the scarf.

24. Interrupt his calligraphy classes to teach them Cursive Writing.

25. 2 words Kiss him.

26. mess up his hair


End file.
